


Lending a helping hand

by PinkGem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crying, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything worked out in the end, Family Problems, Financial Issues, Fluff, Friendship, Gifts, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Bonding, Self-Esteem Issues, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGem/pseuds/PinkGem
Summary: Prompto had been struggling with school for a while. To the point it's caught the attention of the royal advisor. And being a child of common birth,  he is unable to afford the tutor he desperately needs.Not wanting to watch the boy fail, Ignis offers his assistance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another story. With one hits home quite hard. And I'm pretty sure most of you have gone through the same thing at one point in their life.
> 
> ( Im looking at you college/ university students)
> 
> So keep trying. Don't let anything bring you down! There will always be soneone to help.
> 
> PS. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. My writing APP likes to 'correct' me.... -___-
> 
> Now, on to the story.
> 
> PinkGem

Prompto sat patiently on the plush velvet chair, kicking his legs back and forth as he waited out in the hallway across the training room, hearing the odd grunt and yell from the other side of the thick oak doors. The sounds excited him, but after some time that drew by, they started to get rather dull. One could only take so much until boredom settled in. He didn’t know how long he sat in the hallway, waiting for his friend to emerge , but time was ticking slowly by.

Today had been like every other day. Wake up, go for his morning jog then head back and get ready for school. Then head o school and greet his best friend then try to survive the day with the best of his ability. Like always. Then when school ended, head to the arcade and spend all their money to earn mediocre prizes. The usual.

However, today was a bit different. They were leaving the arcade, ready to head back to the apartment when a car pulled up. A Glaive stepped out and started addressing them in a kind but firm manner that the prince was to be taken to the citadel at once. Prompto shot Noctis a look of confusion, while the prince glared up at the larger man. He clearly knew what was happening, but didn’t share a single word to the blond.

Without wasting any more time, the Glaive ushered them to the car, while Prompto grew rather scared. Glaives in general were usually scary people with scary powers gifted by the king. So he put his mind elsewhere and tried to think of the many possibilities as to why he would be called back home. He thought they were going to head back to his house to do some homework then play the new game that came out. Noctis never said anything to him before about this.

The drive to the citadel was awkward and quiet. The prince glared and growled the whole ride like a child, ready to kick the chair in front of him or just jump out the window. Prompto thought it was honestly funny, and let out a snort, but stopped immediately when the prince glared at him too. The fists circled around his arms grew rather tight, shaking almost. So to keep alive and in once piece to the citadel, he looked out the window to escape the evil eyes, giggling the whole time.

In the end, the reason they were being sent to the citadel was because Noctis had training sessions he was supposed to attend but had bailed out of. Such actions from the prince was not to be tolerated at all, so now he was being forced to go. Even if he was kicking and screaming the entire way.

Gladio was quite pissed off that the prince tried to skip. He was a terrifying sight when he met with them at the top if the grand stairs that led to the citadel. His face was cold, and wrinkled due to the heavy frowning. He gave a curt nod to Prompto, but stepped back and grabbed Noctis by the collar of his expensive shirt and pushed him roughly into the building, mumbling about having to train such a lazy prince. 

Prompto watched the display, laughing brightly and also grimacing as the prince looked back, sticking out his lower lip in a pout ad eyeing him as if wishing to be saved from the bad man. The prince was in for a rough time no doubt. If Prompto knew the shield correctly, he would put the prince through a grueling training schedule, to make up for lost time. 

And beat the snot out of him. For good measure.  
Unfortunately, visitors were not allowed to enter the training facilities, especially when it came to the royal family. Everything was confidential, which Prompto fully understood. It would have been an amazing experience to see his prince in action, but alas, it was not meant to be. He ignored the guilty look of his friend and waved him off, letting him know that he would focus on his homework to pass the time. 

If only time was on his side because after twenty or so minutes, the blond got bored. Really bored. His book lay across his lap, ready to fall to the floor in a heap if he so much as moved an inch as he stared down the hallway. It was empty and devoid of any plant life or art unlike many of the other passages and hallways to get to the training room. 

It simply looked boring.

He pulled out his phone planning to play some games, taping the screen to boot up the game but whined loudly when he realised the connection in the area was wonky. The thick walls prevented the connection to stick for even a minute. So playing games was out of the question. How was one to have fun in this building then?

With a sigh, he shoved his phone back into his pocket and sank into his seat with a frustrated grunt. He stared ahead at the large oak doors, hoping the longer he started, the faster the prince would emerge and greet him with a smile. Or a punch to the shoulder. Whatever what happened, Prompto didn’t care. He would have accepted both with open arms like he always did. But knowing his luck, it would definitely not happen.

Ready, to groan out again, Prompto leaned back when the sounds of harsh clicking that echoed loudly off the walls caught his attention. He stretched his neck over and caught a glimpse of Ignis briskfully walking down the hall, his nose deep in an old , thick book and walking in a rather uncanny straight line like he was being pulled by an invisible line. Odd.

Prompto snickered to himself without meaning to. It was rare not to see the advisors face in any type of paper material. Weather it be a book, or his own homework that he spent far too much time on. The guy was just reading and learning all the time. May it be for his own studies or just for pleasure.

I wish I could study like him...

Maybe then he wouldn’t be having such a hard time at school and silently praying that someone could hand over their not for him to look off of. Or that the material would stick in his brain and allow him to retain the information for a later date. If only.

The steps grew faster as Ignis approached Prompto, walking past him but didn’t look up from his book, never indicating the young man as even being their. As he passed, Prompto rolled his eyes playfully and thought it was quite rude to ignore someone. Though he didn’t blame the guy for being a bookworm, and wanting to pass the time, he decided it would be best to speak up.

“ Hey Ignis.”

The advisor stopped dead in his tracks, body shifting forward and the sudden stop and lifted his head sharply, turning side to side to point in where his name was called from. At the sound of giggling, he turned around and locked eyes with the blond. His eyes grew wide in surprise.

“ Oh! Prompto! I didn’t even see you there. My apologies. “ he blurted out, running a quick hand through his hair and walked up to the young man and smiled widely.

“ Its ok Ignis. I know you’re busy.”

The advisor closed his book softly and tucked it under his arm, giving the blond his full attention.“ What are you doing here, if you don’t mind me asking? It’s awfully odd for anyone to be here by themselves.”

Prompto laughed. “ Noct is training with Gladio. He’s getting in trouble for skipping. What a great friend eh? For not telling me he was suppose to be here instead. Glad I’m not getting the same punishment.” 

“ Oh my.”

He laughed, holding his stomach, while Ignis looked down at the blond, holding the same smile. “ I was told to stay out here, and I thought I could do some studying. “ he said, pointing down to his book and papers In his lap.“ But, it’s not going as well as I planned. “

The older man held the book closer to his chest, nodding. “ I am glad to hear about you taking your studies seriously Prompto. I myself am heading to the library to do some studying of my own. Would you care to join me? I think it would be most splendid if you come.”

At the sudden invitation, Prompto beamed. He sat up, grabbing all of his things in record time and crammed them into his bag then followed after the advisor, eager to get going. They walked what seemed like forever until they reached another set of beautiful oak doors. These ones had hand crafted scriptures of the ancient language and art strewn on the front. He stared at them in awe. The detail was absolutely stunning. With a gentle nudge, Ignis opened the doors for him, allowing him to enter first.

He gasped at the sight. Hundreds, if not thousands of books were carefully placed on each shelf that must have been a hundred feet tall. They almost touched the ceiling, and Prompto had to real his neck back to see them. His eyes grew wide in amazement at the sight. Anything you could possible want to read or learn was right here. 

The space was very large, and had many sitting areas. Some where empty, while others had people reading or peering over notes and exchanging information. It wasn’t like a typical school library where the students were loud and cluttering each space available, this place was extremely quiet, as they respected the other people who came to study, and enough space that no one would really needed to be close to each other. 

No wonder Ignis liked this place so much. 

Ignis walked him over to a set of couches in the back , away from everyone else. There were hardly any people in the library to begin with, so it didn’t really matter where the sat, but this area did look nice. When they reached the table, Ignis pulled the chair out, waiting for Prompto to take a seat.

“ Thanks!” he whispered, smiling wide. 

The advisor nodded. Once Prompto was seated, he put the book gently on the table and watched as the younger pulled out his book and papers from his bag and placed them on the table in front of him, eager to start working.

“ What are you working on?” Ignis asks curiously, leaning over the blonds shoulders to get a good look at the papers. 

Prompto scowled, playing with his pencil. “Math. Ugh I hate it.”

“ Yes, not a lot of people are fond of math. “ he murmured, lifting a hand to his chin.

Oh yes. And Prompto was in the category where he despised math. He knew far too many people who shared their dislikes of math. The word alone sent shivers down his spine. “And it doesn’t help when I don’t know how to do it.” He glared at the work in front of him.” No matter how many times the teacher goes through it, I can’t seem to understand it. I did really bad on the test we had the other day.”

“ I know.”

Prompto halted his flicking of his pencil, nearly letting it go and sending it flying as he looked up, puzzled. “ You know?”

“ Yes. His Highness was quite worried about your test results and let me know. I talked to your teacher. She expressed her concerns as well, and I am unfortunate to say this Prompto, but that mark is quite unacceptable.”

His mouth dropped opened, ready to respond when it closed again, his face immediately grew hot in embarrassment. He knew he did bad, really bad, but he didn’t need anyone else to tell him that. He looked down at his lap and bit his lip until he could taste the familiar taste of copper. He wanted to gag. 

Noctis knew of this marks, and then he told Ignis. Noctis wasn’t suppose to worry about his marks. It would only prevent him from doing his job as prince. That was more important. They both must think he’s stupid. His father always called him such things, time and time again, so maybe he was. Maybe he would be stupid forever.

A gentle hand was placed on his shoulders, squeezing for reassurance, but he barely reacted. His body has seemed to have gone numb to all sensations. And the hand only felt like a rock weighing him down. His feelings were too hurt to care.

Ignis frowned when he noticed the discomfort he placed on the boy. It tore him in two watching the child who was always smiling and laughing, only to sit here, feeling down in the dumps for words he had said.It didn’t sit well with Ignis, and as always, he needed to find a way to solve this problem.

“ If you are having trouble asking the teacher for help, have you thought about asking other students in your class? Or perhaps His Highness? From what I understand, he is quite good at math and would love to take the initiative to help you.”

“ I can’t. Noct is super busy with his own duties and homework. I can’t bother him. And besides, I can do it on my own.” He spat, looking away and glaring at the wall.

Ignis sighed. He had hoped the conversation was going to take a turn for the better, but instead the blond only got more agitated. “ Clearly not with the marks you are getting. From what I can recall, you would need at least a B to pass if you wanted to continue on to next year. Perhaps you should look into getting a tutor?”

Yes. A tutor sounded like a wonderful idea. But there was one problem. He didn’t have the money. Everything cost money. Money he didn’t have. Money that his parents couldn’t give him.And the tutors at the school charged too much for their services. There was no way he would be able to afford even a couple of hours. He still needed to eat, and really , that was more important. 

“ No. “

The sudden response caught the advisor by surprise. His eyes narrows at the tone in the blonds voice. It sounded unsure, and it quivered. He needed to press on.

“ Why not?” 

“Because I just can’t. “ he cried out, closing his eyes tight, shifting his body to turn away from the advisor.

Gods, he was so embarrass at the thought of telling him. A man who was constantly surrounded by the richest people in the country at every turn. Money probably meant nothing to him, a mere toy. Compared to someone like him, who was of common birth and struggled for every dollar and marveled when he came into contact with even a penny. Who had to fend for himself everyday for years and wonder if his parents would be able to bring enough money to support him while they were away working.

It was pathetic. And it hurt. 

Ignis knew he was getting somewhere. He just needed to dig deeper. Watching the boy struggle was hard to watch, and he felt it was his job to relieve him of that burden.“ Because why Prompto? Is their a reason why you won’t get a tutor?”

When he receive no answer, he sighed.He pulled his chair and dragged it in front of the hunched teenager.

“ Prompto,is their a reason you are unwilling to get yourself a tutor? You are struggling with you’re work, and I know you wish to continue you’re education. You have told me countless times. Has something happened to stop you from pursuing you’re goals?”

He stayed silent as he watched the blond before him fidget. Fingers playing diligently with the hem of his shirt. White teeth bit into his bottom lip, to the point Ignis was afraid he would bite through. Blue eyes refusing to look up from the floor. He opened his mouth but quickly shut it again, hesitating with his words.

“I- I can’t afford it.” 

Ignis eyes widened a bit. He knows that some tutors can charge quite the fee, but if you looked well enough, one fitting a budget could be obtained. Surely Prompto’s parents would be able to afford such a simple request for their child. But he had to press on. Maybe their was something he was missing.

“ You can’t afford it?” he repeated.

Prompto nodded, frowning deeply. “ I can’t ask my parents for more money. The money they probably don’t even have.” He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He could feel the tears forming behind him eyes, and by the gods he didn’t want to take it that far. So he pressed onward.“ They work so hard. To put me in one of the best schools in the country. And I thank them all the time for it. And what do I repay them with? A son who can’t even do his math homework right. A son who won’t graduate because he’s not smart enough.”

He had to stop as he choked out a sob. He pressed a hand to his face, trying to hide as fat tears slipped down his cheek and to the chair below. After that, more sobs escaped from his lips.

“ Why sh-should they have to fork out more money they don’t have to get their pathetic excuse of a son a tutor when there would be no positive results to be gained from it? Money’s al- already extremely tight right now, and to ask for a tutor would only put us deeper in the hole. I can’t do that to them. I-I just cant!” he cried, hiccupping every couple of seconds. His eyes started turning red as he rubbed at them furiously. 

He let out another breath of air, turning his gaze to the papers , setting them ablaze with his fiery glare. He felt so stupid. So done. “ I have tried so many times to figure out how to do these, but my brain can’t seem to think it though. I don’t know why, nor do I think I ever will, but I don’t understand it at all!”

Ignis sat stone cold , frozen in disbelief at the realization of the blonds words. He is fully aware of his parents income, having gone through his families records as a safely percussion from when he first met the prince, but he didn’t know it was this bad. He thought they were living well and debt free, not working so long and hard to afford the simplest of bills. Never would he want to see a child suffer education because of money. 

Did Noctis know about this? Surely he must have by now. The prince may act lazy and unsure at many times , but he is cunning and in tune with other feelings when he wants to be. This would not slip by him so easily. Not at all.

Something clicked in his brain, making him gasp. He is now starting to understand why the prince has been so keen on asking for extra food to be packed in his lunches. When he gave the young man a look, he would always claim he was really hungry. It wasn’t for himself. It never was. It was for his best friend who was probably going hungry everyday. It never really crossed his mind until now, but gods almighty did it hurt.

Sucking in a breath of his own, Ignis couldn’t take his eyes off the boy who had yet found his composure, still sobbing and sniffling loudly. Had his family struggled so badly that they couldn’t afford to buy proper food? Is that what he had to endure everyday?

He sighed deeply. Not of frustration, but from his own stupidity. How could he have not realised what was going on right under his nose. Here was a boy who struggled to make sure he could live a comfortable life, while his friends lived a life of luxury. Sure , he was the prince , but it must have been difficult to watch your friend being driven around a car that would take a lifetime to pay, and eat the rarest and richest foods one could buy on plates made out of gold. 

But this was about a simple task of getting help for school. If he couldn’t afford a tutor, then his grades would fall, and that would result in getting kicked out of school, and ending all possibilities on a promising future.

The idea crushed Ignis. He was not going to sit around and watch the child’s life spiral into chaos. Prompto was aiming to become a photographer, and Ignis would do his best to help achieve that goal. He was going to fix this one way or another. There was no way a bright child like him was going to miss out on the many wonderful ways he could become an aspiring adult.

“ You are very smart Prompto. Everyone has a subject that they struggle with.” He said soothingly, placing a hand on the blonds back and rubbed between his shoulder blades. “ The marks for your other classes have been exceptionally well, and I am quite impressed. You’re just having difficulties with a certain subject that we can look at and get help for.” He whispered.

Prompto shook his head, unable to look past his faults. “ So what? If I can’t pass my math exam, I failed. Then what am I going to do? Nothing! I’m such a failure.” He whimpered, head sinking low to his chest as another sob escaped his quivering lips.

Oh these children. Having so much pushed on them at such young ages. 

“ You are not a failure Prompto. Far from it.”

He pulled out a handkerchief from his breast pocket, and gently grabbed Prompto’s hand, giving it a light squeeze before handing him the cloth. “ Its alright Prompto. Please, no more tears. We will get you through this.”

Prompto took the cloth presented to him, and gently patted at his eyes, hiccupping in between wipes. He was so embarrassed about having to talk behind his parents back and talk about his families financial problems. Never had he wanted to, nor had he planned to, especially to someone who worked with royalty.

Gods

The tears thankfully stopped, but they didn’t hid the fact that he was crying moments ago. His eyes were bloodshot. They were filled with exhaustion and pain. He took many deep breaths to get himself to calm down, which it did and was glad to know that Ignis was waiting patiently for him. The last thing he needed was to be rushed otherwise his anxiety would spark up. 

Ignis rubbed the blonds knee. The simple gesture made him smile, even if it did seem forced. So many thoughts ran through Ignis’ brain. Trying to find something in helping the poor boy, not just on his studies, but his whole financial problem. Make him feel like any teenage boy should feel.

Perhaps he could invite him over to Noctis’ apartment for dinner more often, he knows the prince would be in favour of that, as he is asked too many times he could count. Gods only know he needs to gain some weight before he passes out of hunger. Ignis would fill that position with pride. Food was his forte, and the idea of helping the blond gain healthy weight sparked something deep inside.

He looked down at the papers scattered across the desk, then to the boy, then back to the papers. An idea rushed through his head. Perhaps if he tutored the boy himself, he would for sure pass his exams with flying colors. He would not have to worry about failing, and the money saved would be used to something more important in the future.

Or arcade games. But whatever made the blond happy.  
Yes. What a spend idea! That would work just fine. They would need to set up a date to make sure his busy scheduled will match with the younger man.

He got it!

Prompto sat quietly, fingers playing with one another and looking around the room uncomfortably. He watched as Ignis sat with his eyes closed, arms folded over his chest, face turned into a deep scowl as if in pain, but suddenly formed a smile, like he was having a full conversation with himself.

So weird!

“Uh. ..Ignis?” He called out softly, reaching out to lightly tap his shoulder. The touch made Ignis lose his train of thought, pulling him back to reality.

“ Oh! My apologies Prompto.” He coughed with embarrassment. He hastily pulled out his planner from his pocket, flipping through the pages to find his schedule, fingers lightly brushing alone the thin papers. “ I had the thought, and if it is ok with you, if I would tutor you.”

Prompto’s eyebrow rose high, almost disappearing in his hair. “What...?”

The look on the poor boys face was priceless. He almost laughed, but Ignis didn’t want to be rude. The last thing he wanted was to be impolite. “ How would you feel if I tutored you?”

“ Um…Is that ok?” he asked, completely caught off guard by the question.

“ Oh yes. That is why I had asked.” He said, flipping through more pages until he came to a blank one. “ Would you tell me what day would best suite you? Hopefully they don’t run through my own schedules. I am quite the busy man most days. “ he chuckled, hoping to lighten the younger mood. He clicked his pen, tapping it on the paper, ready to start writing. 

Prompto raised a finger to his lips in concentration. It took a few moments for his brain to processing his week to find some available time. “ Uh, how about Wednesday after school?

Ignis hummed as he flipped through his planner, but came to a sharp halt on the day. “ Oh no. Wednesdays will not do. Wednesday are meeting days unfortunately and i have an important upcoming one to the crown that I must attend to. They are of the most importance.” Unfortunately they were. These meetings were not an option to be missed, unless sicker than a dog or well….dead.

“How about Thursday? “ The blond shrugged, just picking a day and hoping it would work out. He could always push his jogging time further in the day, or change to another time. 

The advisor hummed. Checking his book once again.“ Yes, that would be perfect actually. His Highness has training on Thursday afternoon after school. And I do think it would be quite convenient to pick you both up at the same time.” He stated,closing the black book and shoving it back into his breast pocket. “I can tutor you while he is in training practise. How does that sound?”

“What about after..?” he asked curiously. He knew Noctis’ training time cut in a lot of his afternoon. And staying in the citadel might be imposing. Not to mention scary. But if his friend was by his side, then maybe he might not find it so frightening. He might feel like a solicitor if he stayed too long.

“ Yes, well, by the time Noctis is done, it will be close to dinner. If you so wish, you may stay. And before you say no, the cooks can make a mean steak. “ he winked playfully, making the younger man blush slightly. 

Ignis had to hold back the giggles that formed in his throat. The boy was simply too precious. He coughed to get back on track.“ Well, anything they make is quite the adventure for your taste buds. And the desserts ae not bad either. The blueberry muffins are a favorite of mine. If perhaps you would like to go home, you are freely given that option.”

He waited for Prompto to reply. His eyes were wide, shock even, as he started up at the advisor at the invitation for dinner. The gears were turning in the boys head.

Thinking the blond may not like the idea of spending extra time in the citadel, as he has witness the blond cowering and tugging the princes clothing, he decided to voice his concerns.“ Please do not feel obligated to attend dinner if the idea makes you uncomfortable. The citadel wasn’t built to give people fear. It is meant to bring hope and stability. And besides, His Highness would be very upset with himself if he found out his friend was feeling unwell being in the citadel.”

Prompto fidgeted at the mention of the prince. Noct would be upset? No. That was not what he wanted at all! He really wanted to spend more time with him. It was what he always wanted. But he was so afraid of the others in the building judging him because of his lower class. But if Ignis was inviting him over like it was a simple play date, then there really shouldn’t be any problem.

That settled things.

“ Ok. Let’s do Thursdays… I like the sound of that. “ he smiled, blue eyes sparkled.

Ignis clapped his hands together. “Splendid! We can start next week. It will have to start next week I’m afraid, as I have something very important to attend to.” He agreed with a smile, putting his book away into his hand bag. Prompto followed suit after, hesitant at first, but later threw it all in his bag, zipping it closed. 

As they were about to head out, Ignis felt the need to add one more thing. “ Prompto, before each lesson, we will head to the kitchens for a snack and tea. Keeping your body well fed is a great way to keep your mind sharp and ready to work. You can never study with an empty stomach, yes?” he grinned. 

Prompto laughed, blushing once again “Right!”

At the mention of food, his stomach let out a loud growl. He slapped his hands to his stomach, hoping the quite the cries. He blushed even more. 

The advisor laughed with mirth, tossing his head back and raising a hand to his lips. “ My word, someone is hungry. But worry not. I’ll take you to the kitchen. Follow me.”

They stood up and headed out the library. He waved to the librarian who smiled as they passed by. Her eyes shone beautifully after the two behind her glasses. Thankfully she never said a word about their conversation. He hoped no one has heard a peep about that. He would never live it down if someone did. Once they left the library, Ignis led him down the series of hallways like they did before. Their shoes clicked loudly against the stone floors with each step like they were both so used to. After so long, the sound never registered through ones mind and it became background noise. 

The silence helped Prompto process everything that had happened in the last thirty minutes. Not only was he just allowed passage into the citadel to be with his friend, but his advisor had just offered his time and assistance to help him with his studies. The idea was thoughtful and caring. He didn’t have to offer at all, but it made his heart swell knowing that someone actually cared about his grades. He truly was lucky to have people like them in his life.

“ Hey Ignis?”

Said man halted his feet, and turned back to face the blond. The books in his hand tightened, fingers gripping the binding of the old thing with care. 

“ Yes? “

Prompto rubbed his hand up and down his arm. A nervous habit he had. He lowered the limb and shyly grinned at the other man, feeling another trickle of blush rise on his pale skin. “ Thanks. Thanks for helping me out.” 

“ I want to see you succeed Prompto. I know you can do it. You are a smart boy. You need to give yourself more credit.” He smiled back as they continued their way to the kitchen. “ And besides, I love teaching, so I do believe this is a win-win situation for everyone, don’t you think?”

“Yeah! Thanks again.” He beamed.

The rest of the walk was quiet. Ignis held the door open for Prompto, allowing him to go through first. As he entered, he was greeted by an angry Noctis, who was slouched over the table, taking a large bite out of a delicious looking chocolate muffin, glaring at the blond like he had ditched him and left him for dead.

“Dude! Where were you? I was waiting!” he grumbled as he took another large bite from his chocolate muffin, getting crumbs all over the able underneath him, much to Ignis’ displeasure.

“ Highness, manners please. “ he sighed, walking over to the sink and grabbing a towel to wipe up the mess.  
Prompto jumped forward with a cry, shoes scuffles along the floor in a ditch effort to help. He felt obligated to. Instead, his feet took hos elsewhere and to his friends side, giving him the biggest grin he could.

“Sorry! I was just in the library with Ignis.”

Upon the words, Noctis stopped mid bite at the news, face written with confusion. “ Huh? Why were you with Ignis?” He blinked, then gave Prompto a look of disgust. “ More importantly, why were you in the library?”

“Study lessons”

Now he raised an eyebrow, thoroughly intrigued by the confession from his best friend. “Study lessons? He offered to take you in?”

After a firm nod, Prompto skipped over to the empty chair beside the prince and plucked some fruit from the large crystal bowl from the center of the table, happy as one could be.“ Yeah, Ignis is going to help me with my math and stuff.”

Noctis blinked, finished his bit then smiled softly. He sent his advisor a look before looking back to the blond as he took his first bite. “ He always wants what is best for others. Therefore, is always willing to step up and assist. He has been like that since I was young.” He praised the other man. “ But I don’t think he will nag you as much as he did with me!” he laughed, dropping the muffin on the table.

He sure hoped not. He can only take so much nagging until his head was going to explode. However, he joined in anyways. When it ended, he took another bite out of the banana before Noctis spoke once again, having finished the last of his muffin.   
“ It sure was nice of him to take you in like that. He doesn’t do that often. Only to those he knows will benefit from it. He’s just an awesome guy.”  
Prompto nodded. His heart was filled with warmth to the point of bursting. He really couldn’t thank Ignis enough. He tore his gaze off of the prince and to the marble counter where Ignis was cutting up a sandwich , filled to the brim with meats and cheese for him, smiling the whole time without a care in the world.   
“ Yeah. He sure is.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teat day is today and both Ignis and Prompto are nervous to find out the final results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is just an extra chapter. So you don't really have to read if you don't want and like the first chapter by itself. 
> 
> But without a doubt I knew and as well as lovely suggestions from others that this story needed a second chapter just to kinda go over the after math of the test and the responses after it. I was so gitty to write this, so we'll. . Here it is!
> 
> From this moment on, I know that Ignis and Prompto are going to be forming a wonderful relationship. I just love these two.
> 
> I had alot of fun writing this, so I hope you enjoy.

Ignis sat comfortably in the plush leather seats inside his car, sipping fresh coffee from the large stainless steel cup. A thick news paper rested in hip lap as he waited patiently for the prince and his best friend, Prompto, to be finished with school. He had showed up fairly early as planned, but no matter, he had finished his previous job and felt that leaving the citadel would clear his mind from the bustle if the meeting he had recently left. And besides, he had quite the entertainment in his hands to keep him company until the boys arrived.

Raising his cup, he took a long sip of the fresh coffee , admiring the loving warmth as it trailed down his throat, filling the rest of his body with the same feeling of content. Nothing that a nice cup of coffee won’t cure.

Perfect. 

He put the cup back into the holder with care as he glanced over at the bright coloured walls of the school. While the school looked old, with its chipping corners and vines growing off on the sides, it had a certain charm to it. It still held itself strong, as if showing off how young it could be, even when it loomed close to crumbling. How magnificent.

Today was quite an important day for Ignis. Not important enough for the entire city to celebrate, but a day he has been greatly waiting for, for a few weeks now. Oh how he waited. His fingers lightly tapped the steering wheel with excitement.

The test that he and Prompto has spent weeks preparing was today. While Ignis was nervous for the boy, he knew the blond would do just fine. He was smarter than he gave himself credit for. Ignis just needed to gently push him towards that mentality. To constantly remind Prompto that he had the ability to pass. It was saddening that the boy was so quick to put himself down, claiming he wasn’t as smart as the other student, But Prompto wasn’t like other students. He was his own person, with his own strengths and weaknesses. Everyone had them, even Ignis himself. And that is how they grow as adults. They come to realise they aren’t good at everything, so they drive themselves to become better. To push themselves towards their goal.

Oh how his heart beat fast for the boy. When he dropped them off that morning, he could sense the waves of nervousness and insecurity from Prompto. One look and he knew he wanted to run. But Ignis pulled him aside, ignoring the look from the prince and gave have Prompto some words of encouragement before he had to be off. The smile he was given would be enough to brighten his day. 

Ignis let out a small breath, eager to see the boys and know the final results. It would be in a matter of moments until he knew the final answer. His body shook with anticipation.

Moments passed when he hastily looked down at his silver watch that rested firmly around his wrist. Any minute now and the two boys would be free from the clutches of school. Ignis could almost hear the whines in his head from the boys discussing about another horrendous day at school. The exaggerated stories they told always had him shaking his head. While it was a tad childish, it’s good to know they have such a great imagination.

A chuckle left his lips as he flicked through the news paper, tying to pass the time with something interesting to read. He stopped flipping when a new cooking recipe caught his attention. The picture was displayed with bold colourful letters on the bottom, easy to catch ones eye and be sucked into the article. He went to read it when the shrill cry of the school bell rung. Ignis turned to the school and gazed with amusement as students burst from the doors and ran in all directions. They talked animatedly about classes or plans for the weekend as they went to the cars waiting to pick them up or walk home. How he missed going to school himself. It felt so long ago. Perhaps he could go back when his schedule didn’t clash so much.

Craning his neck, he tried to find the familiar crop of golden blond hair. It was never a hard task as blond hair is incredibly rare in Lucis. And because of it, one could easily tell who was foreign from the country. The task took no time at all as bright blond hair soon emerged from the doors, the prince walked right beside him, shoulders touching. Their heads where down low, facing the ground, hands moving about, deep in what must have been conversation as he could not see their faces.

Fingers adjusted his glasses on his nose to take a good look at the boys who soon ditched their walk and bolted towards the car with lightning speed. Still, they did not raise their head so Ignis could not see them.

Here we go.

Ignis folded the news paper and placed a hand to rest on the cup of coffee so not a drop would spill as the two side doors were thrown opened. The noise outside was deafening as hundreds of student pilled outside milling about. The boys threw themselves into the car and got themselves buckled up and ready to go, with record speed, completely silent.

“ Your Highness, Prompto.” He greeted with a bow. Green eyes looked at the teens through the rear view mirror. Noctis nodded his direction while Prompto sat quietly beside him, head still drawn down to the floor and shoulders quivering softly.

Oh no

Ignis’ heart sank. He was afraid of this. After all of that time they spent together and reviewed his homework. Was it not enough? Was it that difficult for him? Perhaps his way of teaching didn’t stick. But the boy had done so well during lessons. He was ultimately confused. His palms grew sweaty as he dreaded asking, but he had to. 

“ Prompto, how was the test? “ He asked cautiously, turning gently in his chair, but winced as the leather creaked loudly under his weight. The sound was dreadful and unneeded in this moment of time. Ignis almost wanted to smack the car for ruining the moment more, but nothing good would come from that. In fact, he would look crazy if he did.

The blond didn’t respond, shoulders only shook more, face still refusing to look away from the floor. Ignis was absolutely terrified. His heart beat painfully in his chest. The poor boy, who spent so much time reviewing and studying, only to receive disappointment. He let out a small sound and reached out a hand to comfort the boy when the boy jumped, startling Ignis and gave out a yelp.

“ Ignis! I did it! I did it see!?” Prompto shrieked from his spot, bouncing up and down on the leather seat. The noise echoed painfully loud in the car, but it didn’t matter. Prompto squealed with joy as he pulled out the test papers, waving them about. “ I did it! I passed with high marks Ignis!”

With such speed, Prompto thrust the paper into the advisors face, startling him once again. His eyes grew wide as he grasped onto the paper. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust the writing on the page. To the boys credit, a B+ was written in red marker and circled numerous times. A sticker was placed off to the side, and a message from the teacher indicating a good job was written on the upper top page. Ignis couldn’t take his eyes away from the test. How could he? This was spectacular news. His heart now hammered in his chest. He was so proud of the boy and couldn’t help but smile stupidly. 

“ Prompto! This is simply outstanding! “ He gasped, looking at the blond who’s smile was so wide it was sure to hurt. But he didn’t care. He was just so happy. He clapped his hands together, eyes bright with approval. “ I am so proud of you.”

Both Noctis and Prompto looked at each other, beaming, then back to the advisor. Everyone in the car was overjoyed about the he success of the blond. Nothing could dampen their mood.

“ Thanks Ignis!” Prompto gushed, blushing like mad and placed his hands up against his chest. “ I would have normally gotten a B, but the teacher said that for the questions I got wrong, I did most of the work right, but the formation wasn’t quite there. But still! It mean, I got it!” he cried, throwing his hands up in the air and yelped when it came in contact with the roof. He kissed his knuckles better, but still held the grin on his face.

Ignis handed the paper back to the blond, who snatched it and stuffed it into his bag, smiling the whole time. And who wouldn’t? This was amazing news. Positively uplifting. The boy had worked so hard for this moment. This was a cause for celebration!

“Your Highness? “ He now turned to the prince, who held his hands up in defence, giving him a sly grin.

“ I passed too. I got an A if your wondering.” He said calmly and fished into his pocket to retrieve his phone. No doubt playing Kings Knight. The prince can’t get enough of it.

The advisor nodded with approval. He didn’t need to see the paperwork. He trusts the prince. And besides, if he was lying , the test was being emailed to his computer as he speaks. 

“ I am positively pleased to hear it.” He praised. 

He started the car and proceeded down the road, keeping a close eye on the road and all the students wondering about. “ I will forward the news to your father as well. No doubt he will be as thrilled as I am. And not just you, but Prompto as well.”

Said blond blushed redder in the back. He fumbled with his hair, pulling it back behind his ears before they started twittering with one another. How cute it was.  
The noise in the car quieted down to a degree as Ignis kept his attention on the road, his main focus right now was to get them back to Noctis’ apartment safely, while the two teenagers in the back chatted away. Their faces were glued to their phones, and tapped away at the screen like mad men. Ignis shook with head with a grin their way. He would let them have their fun tonight. They earned it.

When they neared closer to the apartment, Ignis’ whole body was jumping with excitement. He knew all along that Prompto was going to pass. There was no way he could possibly fail. The boy was far too hard on himself. He had taken him under his wings and spent many hours for weeks before the test, getting him ready. Although the boy was scared and reluctant, his hard work persevered.

Prompto had showed up every Thursday like they agreed, eyes beaming and slightly nervous. How he doesn’t blame the poor boy. They went to his office while the prince was off training with his shield, so it was the perfect opportunity to study. Away from any distraction and quiet. A perfect way to study.

The blond had asked multiple questions throughout the session, which Ignis was always happy to answer. Questions meant he was interested in learning. At the end, Ignis would send him home with extra equations to be finished and brought back the next week for evaluation. Prompto brought them back with confidence. Most of them correct.

They sometimes stayed a bit after their scheduled time, not that Ignis ever minded. Though it was his spare time that hour,he was willing to help the boy as long as he was able to. It was his job as an advisor to help advise and steer people into the right path. Sure some days were more difficult than others, but Prompto had proven himself many times the dedication he had to learn.

Prompto needed this mark to be good, otherwise it could jeopardize his chance of graduating. Ignis then made it his new mission. Help the blond pass, no matter what. And he did just that. Though it wasn’t all himself, Prompto did most of the work. Just seeing the blonds face when he received the test results made everything all worth it.

He looked through the rear view mirror once again, eyes locked on the blond who was waving his hands around while he talked it Noctis. Probably about weekend plans he has heard the prince talk about recently, or perhaps something new. Or maybe their silly game they have their faces glued to. Yes. That must he it. Ignis rolled with eyes with a smirk.

“ I think we should celebrate. What do you think?” Ignis spoke up, turning the corner and down the road to the apartment. He could see the large building standing tall and proud. They both immediately stopped talking to look at him. Their smiles grew wider, if that was possible and the car exploded with noise. 

Maybe he should have waited until they reached the building.

“Yes Ignis! Yes! I want that!” Prompto shouted. 

“ I love that idea! We both did such a good job! What should he do?” Noctis piped in, leaning forward and rest a hand on the drivers seat, staring at the advisor.

Ignis chuckled as he pressed the button for the gates to the parking lot of the apartment building to open. He thought extra hard. What could he make them? 

Nothing too complicated. Something easy to make for hungry bellies. “ How would you boys feel if I baked some fresh pizza with some to those Tenebraean desserts?” He suggested, knowing full well what the answer was going to be. He knew those boy that well. 

They both erupted into agreement. The excitement in the vehicle was astonishing. Yes. Tonight was going to be a night filled to the brim with love and fun. Perhaps he should call Gladio to come over and celebrate. 

Yes. A wonderful idea.

The walk up to the apartment was filled with laughter from the two younger ones. They playfully pinched each other and told stupid jokes. Only when Ignis put the keys on the keyhole did they quiet down.

“ So, when will dinner be ready?” Noctis asked as he stepped into his apartment. Prompto and Ignis followed suit, each pulling their shoes off and heading into the living room. Prompto dropped his bag gently on the wooden floor and sat on the couch, heaving a sigh as he flopped down.

“ Well, how about six thirty?” Ignis suggested as he started grabbing ingredients from the cupboards. He had better start now or the food will not be ready, and two hungry boys whining all night. Heaven forbid.

Noctis nodded. “ Sure sounds good.”

He went to the fridge and pulled out a bowl of cut up fruit from the day before. It was still fresh and headed into the living room to join his friend. Prompto greeted him with a smile as he sat down on the other side of the couch and passed him the bowl.

“ Thanks Noct. “ He sang, snagging a piece of strawberry and tossing it into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully, loving the juicy berry that exploded with a magnate of flavor in his mouth. “ I am so hungry right now. Who knew a test could work up such a serious appetite.”

The prince only shrugged, but kept the grin on his face. “ Who knows, but I am hungry too. If you want more, help yourself to the fridge.” He said, grabbing some fruit and eating it.

“ No way man! I want to keep my stomach empty enough for the amazing food Ignis is going to cook! You know how I can meet say no to food that good!” He laughed.

“Yeah. But hey.”

Prompto stopped eating to look at the prince. “ What’s up?”

“ Just want to say congrats. You did really good on that test. “ Noctis said, looking at Prompto dead in the eyes. “ Like Ignis said. I’m proud of you too. You pushed yourself really hard for this.”

Prompto swallowed before he spoke. He almost chocked up. Not was he happy about his own success about passing, but the amount of praise and affection he was being given was touching his heartstrings. It was all too much!

“ Thank you Noct. I couldn’t have done it without you or Ignis.”

Noctis snorted and waved his hands about. “ Me? I didn’t do anything. It was all Ignis.” 

“ I guess. “

Quiet fell between them. They decided to play their games to pass the time while Ignis worked hard in the kitchen to get dinner ready. The occasional grunt and sigh could be heard, but not of annoyance. Working dough was much harder than one would expect. While Noctis was having a great time beating boss after boss in his game, Prompto sat still, fingers barely touching his phone as he was deep in thought.

Noctis caught sight and lightly tapped the blonds elbow. “ Hey. What’s wrong?”

“ Just thinking. “ Prompto said. His eyes were staring forward at the blank white walls. Not a spec of dirt or dust stuck to them. Ignis was sure to make it spotless.

The prince snorted loudly. “ Well, I could see that much. What about?” He asked, putting his phone down on the table beside them and rubbing back into the pillow to make himself more comfortable for the story he knew was coming. He was all ears.

“ Well. I want to thank Ignis for all the work he has done.” He sighed, throwing himself into the pillows. “ But I don’t know what to get him.”

“ Ignis isn’t one who likes to receive gifts for doing his job. He enjoys helping people. It is his job after all. And I’m pretty sure he’s just happy to know you passed.” Noctis reassured him, lightly patting him on the knee with a grin. 

That didn’t help at all. Everyone likes gifts, and Ignis is no different. His mind ran through so many items that the man would like. This was so hard. Why was it so hard? The advisor probably had everything he could possibly want. He sure had access to it. But damn it did Prompto want to show him how much he appriciate the hard work he had put into helping him.  
The man was so tired throughout most of their lessons, Prompto could see it. Though Ignis claimed he was alright, it was a lie. But Prompto would never call him out on it. It was rude. And the man was helping him. And with his busy schedule, Ignis really need to take some time off and relax.

Relax.

Relax..?

The idea burst into Prompto’s head so fast as he jumped up from his seat on the couch, startling the prince who yelped. “ I got it Noct! I know what I’m going to get Ignis! “

“Eh? What is it?” He asked when he composed himself, interested to know what his friend had thought of.

Prompto leaned forward and whispered into Noctis’ ear. He loved the idea he had thought of and hoped his friend through the same thing. When he was finished, he pulled away, waiting for his friends response.

“ Yeah. That sounds like a good idea, Prom.” Noctis agreed, smiling. “ But do you have the money for that?”  
He sunk at the word.

Not really. But with the money he has been saving lately from the food Ignis has been feeding him at the citadel, not to forget all the food he sends home with him for the next couple of days, he has been saving lots of money for groceries. Each dollar counts, and it had been adding up tremendously. However, Prompto feels that the money saved should go towards something meaningful. Something that was well deserved. At first he thought about the new gaming console, but told himself he could play it when ever he went over to Noctis’ apartment. So why would he need to buy his own? 

He already made up his mind. No one would take this away from him. 

“ Yep. I’ve been saving.” He reassured his friend. 

“ Alright. If you need help, just ask. I’m willing to pay some if you need.” Noctis added as he went to pick up his phone from the table, attention focused on the game once more.

Prompto nodded and went back to his game as well. The idea was perfect. And he knows Ignis will like it. After school tomorrow he needed to head to the stores and make the purchases. It was worth every penny.  
He tore his gaze from his game to look at the advisor, who was busy as work, hands kneading and rolling the dough on the counter. Flour painted his skin and various parts of the pink apron tied tight around his hips. Ignis worked so hard for them. Just to make them happy. 

Admiration blossomed in Prompto’s heart. The advisor was so caring and willing to help others in a whim. This is why Prompto wanted to present him with a gift. To show he cares and appreciates everything Ignis has done for him.

He sunk into the pillows with a sigh and closed his eyes, picturing Ignis’ face at the reveal of the gifts. Too many emotions ran though to one he could not process. But he was certain of one thing. He would love it. Prompto was sure of it.

 

 

\--  
\--

 

 

Prompto walked nervously down the hallways of the citadel down to Ignis’ office, ignoring the looks from the staff members as they saw an unfamiliar face, nervously holding a small package in his shaking hands. They probably thought he was danger the way he was presenting himself no doubt. But Prompto payed no attention. He had a destination and he was going to make it there.

When he turned a corner, he noticed the familiar door down the hall. It was Ignis’ office. With a sigh, he walked faster, ignoring how his shoes clicked loudly on the tiles. He hated it this time around. The noise did not help with his nerves. Hopefully no one in the others rooms came out to investigate the noise. That would be totally embarrassing. 

He stopped dead in his tracks as he reached the solid oak door. With a deep breath, he knocked on the door, wincing at how loud the sound was. He didn’t knock that hard, did he?

With a gasp, he stood frozen when he heard the soft footsteps approaching from the other side. Was Ignis going to be mad that someone had interrupted him? He was extremely busy these days. So, probably. Oh. Maybe he should have sent the gift in the mail instead. Then it would save from the embarrassment of looking like a total idiot.

He desperately wanted to turn tail when the door opened clicked opened. Ignis stood at the door holding a old cup of coffee, eyes wide with surprise, but looking professional as always.

“ Oh, Prompto! What a pleasant surprise. I was not expecting you at all.” He said smiling down at him. Eyes now brighter than they were moments before .

“ Uh. Hi. Oh-hi, Ignis” He stammered, blush raising to his face. 

Oh gods. This was it. Total embarrassment. He could hardly get a few measly words out.

“ Is there something I can help you with this evening , Prompto? ” The advisor asked delicately , raising and eyebrow in confusion. The hand on his cup loosened.  
Prompto fiddled with the package behind his back. He could feel his fingers starting to sweat with nervousness, making holding the package already difficult to keep still. 

“Uh yeah! I- I’m fine!” he blurted. Gods he did not sound fine.

Ignis gave him a look before he stood off to the side, giving him a silent invitation to enter his office. Prompto complied and stepped into the large space, quickly turning to face Ignis as the door shut softly behind him.

“ Please, take a seat.” he gestured to the chair beside his desk. Prompto shakily nodded and walked over to the chair, carefully sitting himself down on the plush seat. He quickly tucked the package under the chair, hoping the advisor didn’t see his action. 

Giving off a questioned look, Ignis followed suit after, watching the boys every step. He could easily tell he was nervous, about what? He could not tell. As he sat down with a sigh, he placed his cup of coffee on the corner of the desk, away from anything bumping into it and causing a spill, and put his ink pen back into its holder. Once everything was clear, did he fold his hands into his lap.

“ Now. Is there something you wish to discuss? “ He coaxed softly. Never was there a hint of annoyance in his voice. He was genuinely confused more than anything. The boys behavior was clearly not normal. 

“ Uh. Yes. No! I mean. Uh!” he stuttered, eyes wide and bushing like mad. How he wished he could not see how red his face was. He could probably tell because he felt like his body was on fire. As if this couldn’t be even more embarrassing. What an utter fool he was making himself look to be. How hard was it to give someone a gift? Gods help him!

“ Prompto?”

“Here!” He cried, hands grasping onto the box from beneath the chair and thrusting it in front of the advisor.

Green eyes sparkled with curiosity at the box. Intrigued, Ignis carefully took the box from the blonds shaky hands. He looked it over, front to back, confuse at what might be inside. It was just an ordinary brown box on the outside. But what could have been inside was anyone’s guess. He did love surprises though. 

“ What is this Prompto?” He chuckled, gently shaking the box like a child. 

“ Uh. L-look inside.” He replied nervously, throwing his hands into his lap and fiddling with his shirt when the box was taken. This gift could only go two ways. It would either make his day, or be so bad it would offend him. Oh please let I’m like it!

Ignis carefully opened up the box from the top. It was not wrapped so he had nothing to fear about tearing paper away. He always thought it was a waste anyways. He hardly received gifts, so this took him completely by surprise. When he opened the sides and peered inside, a large smile broke out on his lips.

“ Prompto. “ Ignis breathed , pulling out the numerous bath bombs that were stuffed inside.. “ This is very generous of you. Thank you so very much.” He took them all out, laying them across the desk. The scent assaulted his nose the second they were let out. Now his office would smell nice for quite some time. And bath time? Don’t even get him started. He reached down and took another sniff.

Lavender. His favorite.

Ignis put the box on the floor, thinking that was it when Prompto reached out. 

“ No! There is still one more thing!” he cried, grabbing the box and handing It to him again. 

Shocked, Ignis dug into the box. Fingers brushed feather- light along the bottom until something laminated caught his attention. He pulled it out, and took a good look at the paper. He nearly dropped the item when he realized what it was. 

“Prompto! This is very thoughtful!” He gasped. On the paper was an all day full body message and spa treatment to one of the fanciest spa’s in Insomnia. Ignis had gone a few times before, but felt it was too pricy, even for him. But this? This was too much! It was such a generous gift. It touched his heart.

“ D-do you like it?” Prompto piped in. His body was hunched and stiff.

Did he like it? Did he hear that wrong? Of course he did! It was such a wonderful, extravagant gift. His heart beat with so much affection for the boy. “ Like it? No Prompto, I love it!”

Prompto lit up at the words. A large smile broke and his body shot up with delight. He would be wagging his tail mile a minute if he had one. “ Really? “

“ Of course I do. Its absolutely splendid. “ Ignis confirmed. Though one thing was bothering him. He had to get it off his shoulders. The thought was weighing him down too much. “ I don’t want to sound rude or offend you in any way Prompto, but are you sure you can afford this? I just want to be clear.” Ignis hated asking, but he had to. He wouldn’t be able to sleep at night if he found out if the boy went without food or hot water just to afford this gift. 

“ Don’t worry about it Ignis. It’s ok.” He called out, waving his hand back and forth. “ Money hasn’t been so tight anymore. And plus, I figured that you might like going to the spa. And I have been told that this one was the best in town. And besides, you deserve it Ignis. “ He bemused , cheeks getting red again.

Ignis reached over and hugged the blond, who immediately melted into the strong arms. It felt so comfortable. So loving. 

So right.

Sadly, it lasted only a few moments until they pulled apart. Bright blue eyes stared deep into the emerald ones before him. Never had he realized just how green they really were. They were stunning.

“ This is very sweet of you Prompto. I love it. I truly do.” He said, gently putting the laminated paper on his desk with great care.

Prompto shook his head. “ No Ignis. Thank you. Not just for helping me study, but for everything else you have done fore me. And also because you believed in me when most didn’t. You gave me the encouragement to push me that extra mile.So, I wanted to show you how much I appreciate your time and efforts into helping me. “

He let out a breath when he finished. His heart was hammering in his chest. Maybe it was cheesy to say, like something out of a romance movie, but every words spoken was genuine. It was how he honestly felt. Prompto was not one to lie anyways. Ignis would probably never know the full extent to just how much he appreciated the other.

Ignis held his hand to his chest. It was touching. So moving. He has helped people before on numerous occasions, but never had he been shown such appreciation aside from the king or his uncle. It was…. He couldn’t find the words. He wiped a tear from his eyes.

“ My goodness Prompto. I am very touched. I will help you again if you so ever need it. Please, do not be afraid to ask for assistance. My office is always opened.” He nodded, patting the blonds knees.

Prompto grinned, white teeth sparkling from the lights above. “Thanks Ignis.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to all those who read this. I hope you all have a good day!
> 
> I am still finding ways to improve my writing, if you have any comments and ideas, please let me know.


End file.
